1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to making and accumulating selection criteria in a menu, and more particularly to one or more displayed selection criteria menus with results updated within the displayed menu as a result of prior menu selections, thereby requiring less cursor selection movement during the selection of stored content.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional menu interfaces are static, with users becoming lost between several layers of user interface. Thus, it is not unusual for a user to become confused what they are looking for, or how they arrived at a given screen or search result.